The secret of ivans strength part 3 final
after that ivan finished the first part of his story he was gonna continue it tomorrow and then in the morning ivan got up and saw the crew waiting for him to continue '''ivan: 'did you guys seat there all night waiting for me to wake up? '''orora: '''not realy the only one who staid awake all night i had to cook three meals for him '''sleepy dante: '''i was sooooo....hungr....y......... '''ivan: '''okay i guess im gonna continue then alright a few days later after armada told that true strength comes from the heart he was going to leave in a few days so the villagers decided to give him and his crew a goodbye by throwing them a party and fireworks and all that crap ''while in the party ivan stood at the table and drank some water while armada came towards him putting his hand on his shoulder armada: '''hey there little man hows evrything going ya havin fun? '''ivan: not realy i dont like the parties so much especialy when theres too much sake armada: '''your just like ya father he was always the type that hated this kind of parties yet i managed to make him have some fun it wasnt easy but it sure was worth it '''ivan: '''realy how did you make him... have fun? '''armada: '''simple i waved a cup of sake aroound his face and he got mad so he took and said hed drink if id knock it off and i did hahaha good times '''ivan:...... 'armada: '''cmon dont be sad im sure your dad is somewhere at sea thinking about you right......now and now and also......now and besides his not the type to live the people he cares about and since your his son hed rather die then to leave you alone ''ivan looked at armada and smiled then the fireworks began armada took ivan to see the fire works along with his family 'armada: '''hey ivan ya wanna know something cool? '''ivan: '''what? '''armada: '''your old man is the only man to fight hawkeye mihawk for a whole week without getting any injuries ''ivan looked at armada as he was surprised of what his father was able of doing then he saw that susan was lost he looked for her and saw her behind a building as he went to her armada asked him whats wrong ivan told him he was only going to get susan when he got to her he saw a fire work hitting the building the building began falling towards susan he ran towards and when he reached her the building fell on them everyone was shocked they thought the kids were dead but then heard some thing moving 'villager: '''whats that? ''they saw the building moving and getting lifted and saw someone lifting it they looked at armada thinking it was him armada looked at everyone with a smile 'armada: '''we all know its impossible for me to lift the building when im standing here right? '???: 'this thing is havier than it looks ''everyone heard that voice they looked at the building and saw ivan lifting it with his hand and moving it to the side evryone except for armada had drooped there jaws on the ground when they saw the building being lifted and moved by an 18 year old teenager with one arm after that ivan looked at everyone confused of whats happening 'ivan: '''what? susans safe see nothing wro... i just lifted i building didnt i? '''everyone: '''THATS SERIOUSLY YOUR REACTION?! '''armada: '''hmm well heres something ya dont see everyday '''everyone: '''HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?! '''ivan(current time): '''after that armada left and since that day i didnt just want to be a pirate i also wanted to have the highest bounty in the world so yeah his a pretty friend of mine and.... you guys dont believe do you ''ivan looked at everyone with there jaws dropped at the ground and eyes wide after they heard that story 'ivan: '''looks like im gonna have to catch me some fish and cook by myself oh well a little sport aint gonna kill though im half dead ''when ivan started fishing for food he had a few thoughts in his head '''ivans thoughts: '''i wonder whats armada doing right now and where the hell is my fishing hook and bait and why am i just standing here waiting for a fish to jump into my han.....oh look theres a big sea monster i can eat ''the end '' Category:Stories Category:HighestBounty123